


Burning Wasn't Meant to be Literal

by jeien



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Band Shenanigans, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel drunkenly makes a suggestion about their next live show and, when the other band members actually want to do it, he immediately regrets it the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Wasn't Meant to be Literal

“What the fuck are you guys doing with my coat?”

Yuki and Jun-ji looked up from their close inspection, relief settling onto their faces.

“Good timing,” Yuki said. “What material’s this made of?”

There was an odd roll in Noel’s stomach that told him things were going to go south very soon. “Why?”

“Don’t you remember?” Jun-ji paused before correcting himself, “Wait, no—you were drunk off your ass so you wouldn’t really remember, would you? Anyway, you were saying last night how it would be really cool to spice up the next live show at the end of the month. You were going like ‘It’d be really neat if I burned up on stage when we play Yodaka no Hoshi’ and the rest of us were like ‘Yeah, that _would_ be pretty sweet’ so…”

Noel only stared.

“You guys are not setting me on fire.”

“Come on, Noel, you said it yourself that it’d be cool!”

The door clicked open and Akito came in with Leda and Ikuo trailing behind. All three carried plastic bags that bore the logo of a nearby supermarket.

“Okay, so we bought, like, ten bottles because there was a sale,” Akito reported. “Also, we didn’t know whether to get ethyl or isopropyl, so we just got both.”

“Nice!”

Noel kept staring, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

Ikuo quirked an eyebrow at their vocalist’s expression. “What? We got snacks, too.”

“That’s not the problem,” Noel exclaimed. “Everyone in this damn room should know better than to listen to me when I’m drunk!”

“True, but this actually sounded like a decent idea,” Leda said. “Unlike your other idea of having a strip club-themed album after you watched Magic Mike in the hotel room while completely plastered.”

“You promised you’d let that one go,” Noel said. Leda merely shrugged.

“Noel, Noel, calm down,” Yuki said, going over to pat Noel’s shoulder reassuringly. “This is just a test, anyway. If it flops, we won’t go through with it.”

“Yo, I think this is wool,” Jun-ji called out. His voice shook with excitement and there were practically stars in his eyes. Yuki’s eyes sparkled at the news.

“So it’s already naturally flame resistant! Sweet!”

Noel stormed over to Jun-ji and grabbed his coat from the drummer’s hands. “Nope. You’re not setting my coat on fire, even if it’s just a test.”

“But Noel—!”

“You guys are awfully loud in here,” a new voice rang out. Everyone stopped and turned towards the door, where Ichizo and Revo-P stood. Ichizo’s brows furrowed with concern. “Is everything okay?”

A burst of sound erupted at the question. All the manager and producer could make out amongst the cacophony were two distinct statements: _We have a cool idea!_ and _THEY WANT TO SET ME ON FIRE!_

“Are… you guys serious?” Ichizo couldn’t believe it. Sure, they were younger than him—but these were still grown-ass men. _Well, considering it’s them, it’s probably too much to ask_ , he thought. “I mean… potential insurance claims and company policies aside, something like that would be really dangerous for Noel. And here, you’re already trying to do something unsupervised!”

“I dunno, Ichizo,” Revo-P interrupted. “I think I see where they want to go with this idea and I kinda like it.”

Ichizo paled and stammered out a nervous, “You can’t be serious, Revo-P.”

He pushed his sunglasses up his nose before smiling mysteriously. “As a creator, you have to take certain risks for your art.”

“Shades,” Noel said. “Shades, what the fuck.”

“If you want, I can contact an acquaintance of mine who’s an expert in pyrotechnics,” Revo-P offered. “Actually, I have some experience with those kinds of things myself—although one time my hair almost caught fire—but I’m sure it’ll be fine. If you guys are testing the logistics out right now, I can help—”

“You all are fucking nuts!” Noel screamed, throwing his hands up. Before any further protest could be made, Noel put on his coat with a dramatic flourish and rushed out of the room.

“…Think we went a little too far?” Leda asked.

“Nah,” Yuki said. “He’ll warm up to it eventually. The next show’s at the end of the month, so we’ve got two weeks.”

“Ichizo, can you go run to the store and get some vodka?” Revo-P asked. Ichizo had a bad feeling about the request—it only got worse when the producer added, “We’ll see if we can convince him about the idea tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia: The pyrotechnics expert Revo-P claims to know is actually Shaytan and the one time his hair nearly caught fire was the live version of Juujihouka from the Bravely Default concert.


End file.
